


Punishments

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Begging, Blushing, Bondage, Chains, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Embarrassment, Frustration, Internal Conflict, Magic Wand, Masochism, Moaning, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pleading, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Skirts, Smut, Spanking, Stubbornness, Tears, Teasing, Tentacles, Vibrators, bullet vibes, smugness, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Dust, Killer and Horror broke a few important rules. Now Nightmare has to punish them.





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay collab that I (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh did together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust - X  
> Nightmare - Skyler  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare laid on the couch with a book in hand as he read silently. His leg crossed over the other lazily with the book propped up on it. An arm resting lazily over the armrest.  A small remote hidden in his hand.

He heard shuffling down the hallway, already knowing who it was. Dust. Of course he was grounded because of a very deadly mistake while everyone else was out dusting an AU and causing massive chaos. Nightmare stayed back to give Dust his punishment.

"Dust? Can you get me some water?" he called at the other.

 

Dust shifted uncomfortably as he walked down the hallway. His pussy was manifested and his panties were vibrating, stimulating him a small bit. His face was flushed.

He resisted the urge to groan in annoyance when Nightmare called for him but complied immediately, going straight to the kitchen.

 

Nightmare let a small smirk grow on his face when he felt Dust's annoyance. He played with the remote in his hand but never touched the little dial that determined the vibrations speed. Not yet.

 

Dust huffed and readied a glass of water, holding himself back from touching himself. He walked to Nightmare, shooting him a glare and placed the glass of water in front of him.

 

Nightmare smirked at him when he looked up from his book.

"Thanks Dust." he purred, looking over Dust's appearance. While still wearing the usual hoodie, this time he was wearing a short pleaded blue skirt showing his femurs teasingly. It gave him a little more room to walk around. And feel the vibrations with nothing to dampen the effects.

"Doing okay there Dust?" he asked with a grin and took a sip of his water, staring at Dust smugly.

 

Dust growled lowly in response and sat down opposite of Nightmare, hoping that sitting would maybe make it more bearable. He flinched as it just made it worse and stood back up quickly.

 

Nightmare clicked his tongue at Dust, holding the remote firmly with his thumb on the dial.

"Bad Dust." he said and turned the dial up two notches. "No growling."

 

Dust's eye lights shrunk and he let out a low groan as his pussy was stimulated even more, squeezing his eye sockets shut. He pressed his thighs together tightly, his cheek bones flushing brightly.

 

Nightmare chuckled at the smaller skeleton.

"Remember the rules. No crossing your legs. Don't make me turn it up higher." Nightmare threatened with a large grin, putting down the glass of water. He stares unphased at Dust, loving the way he squirmed.

 

Dust gasped quietly and slowly uncrossed his legs, wincing as a small trickle of liquid dripped down from the panties.

 

Nightmare felt himself purr lowly at the sight of Dust's juices dripping down.

"Apologize Dust." he commanded gently, waving the remote around warningly.

 

Dust opened his left eye socket, staring up at Nightmare as he shifted uncomfortably.

"s-sorry..." He apologised shakily.

 

Nightmare smirked and turned the setting back to one, letting Dust relax for a moment.

"That's better. Remember the rules Dust." he teased with a smirk.

 

Dust sighed in relief when the vibrations died down a bit. He just wished this stupid punishment would be over already.

 

Nightmare grinned and turned back towards his book to read.

"Go and make some snacks please." Nightmare said without looking up from his book. "For everyone. The others will be home in an hour."

 

Dust suppressed an annoyed huff and went back to the kitchen silently. Would Nightmare continue to do that for one hour?!

 

Nightmare played with the remote silently as he heard Dust making some snacks in the kitchen. He smirked as he thought of how much longer he could do this. The punishment was one whole day. He wondered what else he could do after Dust finished making snacks.

He smirked as ideas filled his head. Soon he could act on it.

 

Dust gritted his teeth and carried three bowls of snacks into the living room.

 

Nightmare looked up from his book noticed how Dust was struggling and used his tentacles to grab the bowls from Dust. He didn't want him to hurt himself. That was not what the punishment was supposed to be.

Though he had an idea on what to do now for his little rule breaker.

 

Dust let Nightmare take the bowls, shifting uncomfortably.

"what now?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

 

Nightmare smirked and put the book on the table beside the bowls. He uncrossed his legs and patted his lap. His expression smug and lazy.

"Sit here." he called with a low rumble.

 

Dust suppressed a growl and complied hesitantly, his teeth clenched in annoyance. The vibrations were really annoying too.

He sat down on Nightmare's lap, flushing a bit.

 

Nightmare smirked and gently pushed Dust down so that he was laying in a cradled position with Nightmare's arms holding him. One tendril gently traced the panties Dust was wearing from under his skirt, feeling the subtle vibrations.

"You doing okay?" he asked softly, watching Dust's expression. "It's been three hours and you're doing so well so far."

 

Dust yelped slightly when he was pushed down, shivering a bit as he felt Nightmare touch him faintly.

He huffed and looked away, his cheek bones lit up with a blush. Sure. He was doing peachy.

 

Nightmare frowned at him and used a tentacle to push Dust's skull to look at him. He stared down seriously, trying to convey how important this was. "I'm serious Dust. Are you okay?"

 

Dust glared up at Nightmare.

"doing wonderfully." He hissed sarcastically. In reality he was very uncomfortable and just wanted to hide in his room for the next few days.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and gently rubbed Dust's skull. He could understand the frustration. It was embarrassing to go through this. That was why he'd sent the others on a long mission so that Dust could suffer through the punishment alone. No one would bother him and make him feel worse.

"You can stop anytime Dust. Remember the safeword?" Nightmare reminded softly. He gently traced circles onto Dust's femurs.

 

Dust leaned into the touch slightly, not as much as he'd usually do.

He nodded. He still remembered the safe word but if he called it, he'd just get punished differently. He had come too far to give up.

 

"Good." Nightmare said and put two fingers over the panties, pushing it down slightly.

 

Dust struggled not to flinch as Nightmare pushed down the panties a bit. He really hoped Nightmare would be gentle with him.

 

Nightmare smirked and pulled back his fingers. He grabbed the remote and turned it up to four. His tentacles holding Dust still in his lap.

 

Dust squeezed his eye sockets shut with a low moan, his pussy clenching tightly.

"ghh~" He groaned quietly through clenched teeth.

 

Nightmare rubbed Dust's skull gently, his fingers tracing the panties that vibrated without pause.

"You're doing so well." He praised. "Just one more hour till it's over. Okay?"

 

Dust winced slightly in overstimulation. If Nightmare kept that up he'd be cumming in no time.

He barely registered what Nightmare was saying. One more hour? How...?

 

Nightmare grabbed the remote and pressed a button, making the vibrations pulse instead of a constant flow.

 

Dust sighed in relief when the vibrations stopped, tensing up when they started up again, only to die down. He fought not to close his legs as vibrations pulsed through him, making him moan softly in pleasure.

 

Nightmare smirked and let the vibrations go on for a while. He rubbed Dust's skull and femurs to calm him.

 

Dust clenched his eye sockets shut, leaning into the touch unconsciously as he felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm, the coil in his stomach tightening.

 

Nightmare grabbed the remote and turned the settings back to one. Dust looked so close to cumming. But not yet. He'd drag it out for a moment.

 

Dust whined quietly, shifting uselessly as the vibrations died down. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make him cum.

"nightmare..." He whined.

 

Nightmare shook his head in negative with a grin. He rubbed Dust's femurs as he waited for Dust to calm down from his peak

 

Dust whimpered quietly. He really wanted to cum.

"please~" He pleaded.

 

Nightmare didn't answer him, only slowly tracing the vibrating panties. Dust's femurs were wet with his juices. Just a little more.

 

Dust shivered in pleasure as Nightmare touched him. He shifted into the touches, whining quietly.

 

Nightmare played with Dust for a moment. He waited as Dust slowly calmed down before he turned the dial way up to ten. He held Dust close to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

 

Dust screamed, tears of overstimulation in his eye sockets as he came hard, thrashing harshly.

 

Nightmare held Dust firmly, using his tentacles to grip his ankles and wrists. He could practically feel the vibrations rattling Dust's bones.

 

"ahhgg. stoh-stop!!!" Dust shouted, screaming the safeword. Tears were streaming down his face as he was shaking harshly.

 

Nightmare immediately turned off the vibrating panties at the safeword.

He gently nuzzled Dust and rubbed his arm calmly.

 

Dust sobbed quietly as Nightmare stopped. It had been way too much. He clung to the taller skeleton, shivering.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly and gently hugged Dust. He rubbed Dust's back slowly and put the remote away. "It's okay. It's over now. You did so well."

 

Dust buried his face into Nightmare's jacket silently, taking the reassurances gladly as he listened to Nightmare's soulbeat.

 

Nightmare rubbed Dust's back gently and used his tentacles to carefully remove Dust's panties.

"It's over now. You did so well Dust." Nightmare praised Dust softly, never stopping his comforting motions.

 

Dust sighed in relief as Nightmare removed the panties.

He relaxed slightly at the reassuring motions, smiling slightly at the praises.

 

"There we go." Nightmare said softly, rubbing Dust's legs comfortingly. "Let's clean you up before the others arrive."

 

Dust relaxed completely, leaning into Nightmare with a soft sigh. He'd watch out more in the future because he sure as hell didn't want to repeat this punishment

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer - X  
> Nightmare - Skyler  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer blinked, trying to see something in the darkness. His limbs were chained firmly to the wall and he was wearing a very short, see-through skirt. His pussy was manifested and something was inside of him though he wasn't sure what yet.

 

Nightmare walked into the room a few minutes later, closing the door behind him. He looked at Killer and smirked.

The other was naked- other than a skirt-, limbs chains to the wall with a large magic wand propped up in between his legs and held firmly by a stand.

"You're awake." Nightmare said factually.

 

"no shit." Killer mumbled quietly, hoping that Nightmare wouldn't hear his sarcastic remark.

 

Nightmare clicked his tongue as he walked towards Killer silently. Because of his heightened vision, he could see Killer perfectly.

"Watch that tone Killer. Don't make me make your punishment worse." he warned. He kneeled down to face Killer pelvis and smirked wider at the sight of Killer's summoned pussy.

 

Killer huffed quietly but nodded. He didn't want to make this worse on himself. He was pretty sure whatever Nightmare had planned would be bad enough.

 

Nightmare hummed as he grabbed the magic wand and shifted the toy around slightly, making sure the head of the toy was seated firmly between the summoned lips and touching the clit.

 

Killer shifted uncomfortably as the toy moved inside him.

 

Once he was sure the toy wouldn't move, he removed his hand and trailed down towards a switch on the handle.

He gave Killer a smirk before flipping on the switch, turning the toy on which vibrated harshly.

 

Killer flinched slightly when the vibrations started up, managing to keep his reactions to a minimum.

 

Nightmare saw and chuckled softly. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

 

"you should know that already." Killer replied, smirking slightly. His voice sounded almost normal, only a small bit strained.

 

Nightmare chuckled in amusement and sat on a chair that he had placed there earlier. He leaned back with crossed arms. "Go ahead and hold back. You'll be like this for a few hours anyways. Holding back only makes it worse for you."

 

At least he'd get through with his dignity intact. Killer thought, nodding at whatever Nightmare was saying.

 

Nightmare watched Killer patiently, waiting and counting in his head.

~~~

 

Killer didn't know how much time had passed. All he knew was that this was pure torture. He shivered in pleasure as the thing inside him vibrated harshly, panting quietly. He was drooling slightly, trying to grind down onto it.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer slightly impressed. Two hours and he hadn't started begging yet. Impressive but not surprising.

Nightmare shifted slightly, crossing his legs and waited. Killer would break soon. He was already shivering and panting.

 

Killer tried to take deep breaths, trying to calm down. He was already much closer than he'd like to admit.

 

Nightmare pulled out a small remote from his jacket and pressed a small button. The pace lessened into a dull hum.

 

Killer closed his eye sockets, sighing in relief when the pace died down a bit. It was much easier to control himself like this. He took deep breaths, willing his arousal away.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly when he saw how relaxed Killer was.

"You do realize that I can turn the settings up higher, right?" Nightmare teased, playing with the remote in hand.

 

"i know." Killer replied. He really hoped Nightmare wouldn't do that but he was sure he would do it.

 

Nightmare smirked smugly. He'd let Killer rest for a bit before starting up again.

 

Killer sighed.

"i'm really sorry for breaking the rules." He apologised sincerely.

 

"I know you are." Nightmare answered in the same soft tone. "But you still need to be punished. I can't let you go without a proper punishment. It won't be fair to the others."

 

"i'm aware of that fact." Killer agreed. He was ready to take punishment to make up for what he had done.

 

"Good." Nightmare said and played with the remote. He turned it on higher. "We'll do two more hours, same time as Dust."

 

Killer winced slightly but managed to keep his cool.

"sounds fair." He agreed, his voice sounding strained.

 

Nightmare nodded and kept track of the time.

~~~

 

Killer shivered in pleasure, unable to control himself anymore. He was dripping wet, panting heavily. He was so close but refused to beg.

 

Nightmare played with his tentacles in boredom. It had been an hour and he was just waiting for Killer to beg. So far he hadn't done it but he'd do it soon enough.

 

Killer held back a whimper that wanted to escape him. He would not stoop that low....

 

"Beg Killer." Nightmare said softly. "Just beg. It'll end."

 

Killer squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, his cheek bones flushing.

"p-please..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Please what?" Nightmare asked softly, trying to coax Killer to speak.

 

Killer shook his head, gasping quietly as he squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly.

 

Nightmare stood up and walked towards Killer, gently tilting his skull up to stare at him.

"Just tell me Killer. It's just us. No one will know." he whispered. A tentacles reached down, teasingly tracing Killer's femur through the thin material of the skirt. It teased up and down before rubbing the glowing mound in between Killer's legs.

 

Killer looked up with a gasp, his eye lights hazy. He wondered how he managed to still have any control left.

He moaned softly as he was touched, the sound getting louder as Nightmare's tentacle touched his pussy.

"nnnh~ please~ p-please, please let me..." Killer moaned, forcing himself to go silent.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Killer's skull while the tentacle firmly rubbed Killer's pussy. "Just say it. Don't hold yourself back."

 

Killer panted in pleasure, his pussy dripping wet.

"ple-please, please let me cum..." He mumbled quietly, flushing brightly.

 

Nightmare nodded and turned on the toy all the way up, gently rubbing his ribs and femurs.

 

Killer let out a pleased moan, thrusting down as much as he could. He was so, so close. He panted softly, closing his eye sockets in bliss.

 

"That's it." Nightmare purred lowly while his tentacle rubbed Killer's clit. "Just let it out Killer. Just relax."

 

Killer moaned loudly as his clit was rubbed and came hard, clenching on the thing inside him. He panted softly, going limp in his bonds as he came down from his high.

 

Nightmare turned off the toy and gently pulled it away from Killer's pussy. He gently rubbed Killer's skull to ease him from his high.

 

Killer leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

 

"You doing okay now?" Nightmare asked after a moment, gently releasing Killer from the chains.

 

Killer nodded, managing to stand up on his own even though he was a bit shaky.

 

Nightmare picked Killer up and carried him bridal style out of the room. He'd clean up later.

"Rest." Nightmare said softly as he carried Killer. "You did so well. I'll clean up."

 

Killer nodded sleepily and cuddled into Nightmare's jacket. So fluffy.

"okay..." He mumbled as he closed his eye sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror - X  
> Nightmare - Skyler  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror pressed his thighs together tightly, his face taken over by a bright red blush. He looked like a damn tomato at this rate. He had three bullet vibes inside of him which were buzzing slightly and he was wearing a short red skirt.

 

Nightmare looked over at Horror from his spot on the couch. He had told the others to distract Ink and Dream while Error took a small break. But Horror had stayed behind because he had broken a few rules.

"You doing okay?" Nightmare asked Horror, making sure he could continue or if he needed to use the safeword.

 

Horror nodded his skull stubbornly, crossing his legs. He didn't think he could walk like this. He was panting heavily.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. The settings weren't even high. But he knew Horror was very sensitive, especially to vibrators. So he cut the punishment time to two hours only.

 

Horror tried to breathe deeply but he winced when one of the bullets slipped around inside of him a bit.

 

Nightmare looked over at Horror and sighed silently. He was pushing himself. Horror couldn't take pleasure, he was so used to pain. "You can call the safeword anytime Horror. I'll understand."

 

Horror nodded, breathing heavily. He could do this. He could take the punishment.

 

Nightmare frowned and looked away. He grabbed the paper he was working on and cursed himself for forgetting the pen.

"Horror can you grab me a pen?" he asked.

 

"S-sure..." Horror mumbled, trying to think where a pen could be for a second. Right. Closet. He slowly walked over to the closet, wincing a bit as he did so. The bullets seemed to like shifting inside of him.

 

Nightmare looked over at Horror and grabbed the remote. He was slightly hesitant but he had done this to the others so he had to be fair

Nightmare turned the dials on all three of them up to four.

 

Horror froze, his legs trembling before giving out completely as he fell to his knees, moaning loudly. He felt so weird.

 

Nightmare tensed when Horror fell but he didn't move. Just for another hour. Just one hour.

"You okay Horror?" he asked in concern. He didn't want Horror to hurt himself.

 

Horror writhed slightly, not answering. He couldn't. Aghh. It felt so good.

 

Nightmare got worried and turned the vibrators back to one. He hadn't gone too far had he? Horror was not hurt right?

 

Horror had tears in the corners of his eye sockets. He sighed in relief when the vibrations died down some.

 

"Horror?" Nightmare called out in concern. "Are you okay?"

 

Horror shivered slightly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I.. I think so..." He mumbled. His knees hurt a bit.

 

"Can you still keep going?" Nightmare asked softly, looking really worried for Horror.

 

"I'm not sure..." Horror mumbled quietly.

"I could do all the chores for a month." He offered because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to continue. Besides, they had a castle so there were a ton of chores.

 

Nightmare nodded and stood up, walking towards Horror and abandoning his paperwork.

"Okay. We can do that." he said and kneeled down in front of Horror. "But you still have to wear the skirt." he grinned up at Horror.

 

"While doing the chores?" Horror asked, blushing brightly. He didn't want to wear the skirt for a whole month.

 

"Yes." Nightmare grinned at Horror before looking down and spreading Horror's legs to remove the vibrators. He could see three cords peeking out from beneath the panties, the wires and buttons taped onto the inside of Horror's thighs.

 

Horror whined quietly as he flushed brightly.

"Could you.. could you just do it shorter? Please?" Horror asked quietly.

 

"Do what shorter?" Nightmare asked in confusion. "The punishment?"

 

Horror nodded slightly.

"I'll.. I'll do the chores too just.. don't make me wear the skirt. Please..." He pleaded quietly.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly, gently rubbing Horror's skull comfortingly. "It's okay. You don't have to do the chores. But I can't shorten your punishment. It won't be fair to the others."

 

Horror took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad?

"O-okay..." He mumbled hesitantly.

 

Nightmare looked down and thought for a moment. He didn't think Horror could last as long as the others. He was too sensitive. But he couldn't shorten the punishment. Unless...

"What if I spank you while the vibrators are on high?" he suggested. "That should make up for the time."

 

Horror flushed even more but nodded. He could probably handle it.

He hoped...

 

Nightmare sighed softly and nods. "Okay."

He gently picked up Horror, carrying him bridal style off the floor. He walked over to the couch and sat down, gently placing Horror stomach down on his lap.

 

Horror let Nightmare carry him but couldn't help but shiver slightly as Nightmare placed him down.

 

Nightmare rubbed Horror's back comfortingly while another hand gently traced Horror's thighs.

"Summon your ass Horror." he commanded softly.

 

Horror winced slightly but complied, summoning his ass. He really, really hoped he'd be able to take it.

 

Nightmare slipped his hand under Horror's skirt and gently dragged down the panties, pulling it off of Horror to reveal his ass. He gently rubbed the summoned flesh through the thin material of the skirt.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve?" Nightmare asked softly, staring at Horror.

 

Horror breathed deeply as he let Nightmare do whatever he wanted. He looked up at the question.

"Twenty?" He asked more than stated.

 

"Twenty huh?" Nightmare hummed in thought. Coupled with the high settings, it should be enough.

He nodded in agreement. "Okay. But I won't give any mercy, understand?" he asked softly.

 

"O-okay..." Horror mumbled. He was a bit scared but he trusted Nightmare.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly and grabbed the remote using a tentacle. "I'll make it quick."

He turned all the vibrators up to ten and raised his hand high. He brought it down hard on Horror's left cheek, counting loudly.

"One."

 

Horror let out a loud groan, having to hold himself back from screaming and clenched his teeth and eye sockets tightly, tears rolling down his cheek bones. It hurt. It felt good. It hurt and felt good and it was so confusing, his mind was hazy.

 

Nightmare raised his hand again and hit Horror hard on the same cheek.

"Two."

 

Horror hiccupped out a breath, his breathing hitching. His ass was slowly changing from the cherry red of his magic to a much darker, bruised red.

 

Nightmare raised his hands again and hit the same place three times in a row hard without pause or mercy. The flesh becoming tender under the onslaught.

"Three, four, five."

 

Horror pressed his hand onto his face to avoid screaming out. He felt so conflicted. Good yet bad but the bad thing felt good? He didn't even know anymore.

 

Nightmare sighed softly, thinking he was hurting Horror. In a way, he was. Just not in the way he thought.

He raised his hand again and hit Horror's left ass cheek hard once more. The red flesh turning darker with each hard slap.

"Six."

 

Horror gasped loudly in pain and pleasure. How could he like pain?! Or was the pleasure just clouding his senses?

 

Nightmare hit Horror again in the same place. The flesh has turned dark red from the abuse.

"Seven. Eight."

 

Horror sobbed quietly. It hurt. It hurt so much but it felt so fucking amazing.

 

Nightmare slapped Horror's ass two more times. The final slap almost echoed throughout the room with how hard he had hit.

"Nine. Ten." he counted before gently rubbing Horror's aflamed cheek, trying to ease the pain.

 

Horror screamed, his breath hitching on a sob. He dug his claws into the couch at the final blow, his eye sockets shut tightly as he cried.

Why did even that feel so good?!

He gasped quietly, trying to calm down. His whole ass stung and Nightmare's touches were making it better or worse, he didn't know which.

 

Nightmare hushed him softly, still rubbing Horror's ass cheek. He could feel the vibrations through the ecto-flesh. Those vibrations were strong and merciless.

"Shh... you're doing so well Horror." Nightmare hushed softly. "Just ten more okay? Ten more."

 

Horror hiccuped on a sob, moaning softly. The vibrations were too strong and making him feel so sensitive. He was so close already. He could barely hear Nightmare over the haze of pleasure and pain.

 

Nightmare sighed softly, thinking Horror was upset with him.

He stopped rubbing Horror's cheek and raised his hand again to hit his other cheek with the same intensity, continuing his counting.

"11."

 

Horror gritted his teeth hard, jerking when his other cheek was hit. He wouldn't be able to sit for weeks!

He let out a small moan at the stinging sensation. Why was he liking this?!!!

 

Nightmare flinched when Horror moaned. He bit his lower lip and steeled his nerves.

He raised his hand high and hit him two times. The slaps sounding so loud in his skull.

"12, 13."

 

Horror panted heavily, gritting his teeth tightly. He winced a bit when he was hit again, trying not to moan. His control was slipping rapidly.

 

Nightmare hit him again thrice without pausing or slowing down.

"14, 15, 16."

 

"Nnnh~" Horror gasped out at the second hard slap. He moaned loudly at the third, sobbing quietly. He shouldn't feel like that. Pain shouldn't feel so good...

 

Nightmare immediately hit him again three more times, unconsciously rubbing Horror's ribs with one hand.

"17, 18, 19."

 

Horror leaned into the touch on his ribs, moaning loudly at each slap. He gasped quietly, feeling his orgasm so close, the vibrations continuing relentlessly.

 

Nightmare raised his hand high to give one final hard slap to Horror's dark red cheek.

"20."

 

Horror screamed out a moan, gritting his teeth as he came hard. His pussy clenched around the relentless vibrators, his claws digging into the couch hard.

 

Nightmare winced when Horror came and grabbed the remote to turn the vibrations off. He gently rubbed Horror's bruised ass and ribs slowly, hushing him softly.

 

Horror sobbed quietly, relieved that the vibrations stopped and tried to curl in on himself. He'd done it...

He felt so weird for liking all that pain...

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly and used his tentacles to lift Horror up, careful of his bruised ass, and cradled him in his lap. He used a tentacle to grab the healing gel from somewhere and he slowly unclipped Horror's skirt.

 

Horror let himself be moved and buried his face into Nightmare's jacket, sobbing quietly. He felt so extremely confused.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare whispered to Horror's skull. He gently and carefully pulled the skirt off of Horror.

 

Horror twitched slightly. He wanted those damn intrusive vibrators out. He cried silently, clinging to Nightmare.

 

"Shh... it's okay. I'll remove them." Nightmare assured. He used a tendril to gently part Horror's lips.

 

Horror bit his hand to keep from crying out. He didn't even notice that he was drawing blood, twitching slightly from overstimulation.

 

Nightmare used a tendril to wrap around Horror's wrist to pull it away. Another tendril coming to grab the healing gel.

"Calm down." Nightmare commanded softly but firmly. "I'll remove them but you need to relax first."

 

Horror sobbed quietly.

"I.. I can't..." He called weakly, shivering harshly.

 

"Okay." Nightmare said and removed the tendril from his lips. He gently rubbed Horror's skull with one hand. He opened the jar of healing gel and scooped some of it up with a tendril. "I'll put some healing gel on your ass okay?"

 

Horror sighed in relief when the tentacle was removed. He nodded slightly. He could probably handle healing gel.

 

"Okay. Try to calm down. I'll remove the vibrators later okay?" Nightmare said softly before gently rubbing the gel generously on Horror's ass.

 

Horror tensed up when his aching ass was touched, letting out a small whimper. It hurt.

He still couldn't believe that he had liked it.

 

Nightmare hushed Horror while he scooped up some more healing gel, rubbing the bruised flesh slowly.

 

Horror gasped quietly, trying to get his breathing under control as he clung to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Horror's skull as he slowly applied the gel. His other tentacles rubbing his back, the back of his skull and massaging his bones.

 

Horror slowly managed to relax, his eye sockets getting heavy. It was getting harder to focus on anything other than Nightmare's gentle touches.

 

Nightmare noticed how Horror was starting to doze off. Good. He could remove the vibrators when he was asleep.

 

Horror relaxed a bit more, finally going limp as his eye sockets fell shut.

 

Nightmare smiled when Horror fell asleep and removed his hand from the other's ass. He continued to rub Horror slowly, making sure he slept deeply.

 

Horror cuddled into Nightmare slightly, starting to purr quietly.

 

Nightmare looked over Horror and used a tendril to gently part Horror's pussy.

 

Horror shifted a bit uncomfortably.

 

Nightmare stopped and continued to rub Horror's bones to calm him. He wanted him to sleep.

 

Horror relaxed slightly, his breathing calm as he cuddled into Nightmare a bit.

 

Nightmare raised a brow. Horror slept deeply but it took a while to get him to sleep.

He rubbed Horror's back with a tentacle and hummed a song slowly.

 

Horror relaxed completely, purring quietly.

 

Nightmare pulled Horror closer, rubbing his skull and back. A small tendril moved to his pussy to try again.

 

Horror pressed his face against Nightmare's jacket, purring softly.

 

The tendrils neared Horror's pussy and parted the lips. They parted with a wet sound from all the cum. The three bullet vibrators were still inside.

 

Horror kept sleeping soundly, his purring getting a bit quieter.

 

Nightmare kept an eye on Horror as a tendril reached inside the parted lips, going deep inside and touching one of the bullet vibrators.

 

Horror's purring stopped and he clenched around the tentacle slightly, shifting a small bit.

 

Nightmare hummed slightly louder and moved the tendril slower. He carefully used the tendril to wrap around the wires, stretching the pussy wider.

 

Horror clenched around the tentacle uncomfortably, clinging to Nightmare tightly.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed Horror softly as he slowly pulled the vibrators out by their wires. The pulling was made easier by the liquid dripping from the hole. He needed to clean Horror after this.

 

Horror shivered slightly but didn't wake up.

 

"It's okay..." Nightmare said as he pulled the vibrators out. "Shh... you're gonna be okay."

Finally he pulled all three vibrators out. The tendrils holding the lips apart pulled away and helped remove the tape from Horror's thighs.

 

Horror relaxed when the tentacle was removed from his pussy and cuddled into Nightmare slightly.

 

It took a moment before the tentacles completely pulled the vibrators away.

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Horror. He'd clean up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
